Conventional hospital beds are configured to provide a sufficiently comfortable support surface for patients in a supine position. In many cases, it is desirable for patients to elevate from a supine position to a sitting position in order to increase the activity of the circulatory and cardiovascular systems and/or in the course of medical treatment. In addition, patients may be interested in sitting up in bed to be more comfortable, for example, in order to read or meet with visitors. However, it may be difficult for some patients to get out of a hospital bed. As such, hospital beds that can be converted into chair-like configurations have been developed. In addition, hospital beds that can assist patients in moving from a supine position to a sitting position for the purpose of achieving a standing or walking position have also been developed.